409 Conflict/Summary
A door below an exit sign opens and Mr. Robot comes through. He walks down a long hallway and walks through an identical door. He enters a meeting room when a younger version of Elliot mother, Magda, and a younger version of Elliot sit at the round table. Magda asks how is "he?" Mr. Robot says it isn't going to happen today so there's no point in waiting, they need to help "him" through this. Magda wants to bring him here. Young Elliot asks if they should tell him everything. Mr. Robot declines again. Magda says Robot has let this go on too long. Robot says they just have to finish Elliot's hack and then they can get through. Magda asks how. Robot replies to show "him" what he did. Magda says they can't go on like this if it doesn't work and they may lose the poor boy forever. Robot says that he woke up when Darlene talked to him two months ago. She is the key. Darlene is in a hotel room, prepping for the hack on a laptop. Mr. Robot enters, narrating that he is here while Elliot is dealing with his mental trauma. Robot notes that Deus should be arriving soon. Darlene asks where's he's been, but Robot simply says he was held up. Darlene argues that she had a bad day too. As they bicker, Darlene realizes it is Mr. Robot and asks what happened. Robot says Elliot will tell her when he's ready. There is a knock at the door. Price enters. Robot says this is risky as the Deus meeting is right across the street. Price says he needs a favor and hands over a thumb drive. He asks Robot to promise to destroy Whiterose's machine, as Angela wanted. Robot agrees. He tells Price to keep everyone at the meetin while they hack their phones. Price leaves. Darlene is surprised that Price knows Angela. Later, Price is narrating the plan to steal the numbers and thus the bank accounts. Price approaches the Deus meeting. Inside, in an open space museum floor, Price finds Zhang sitting at a table for two. Darlene sits at her laptop, wondering why Angela never told her Price was her father. Robot says maybe she didn't know. Darlene states that she misses Angela. Robot is watching the Deus guards from the window. He finds it suspicious that no one has entered or left except Price. Darlene wonders if their plan has been discovered. Price is pat down by masked Dark Army soldiers. Zhang wants to have a drink. Price wants to skip the foreplay. Robot says they have been found out. If Deus doesn't show up, it's over. He concludes Elliot would look for abnormalities. He goes on the laptop and recalls that Elliot saved an image on Tyrell's phone. Zhang decries that Price couldn't wait until the new year and he would have been allowed to live in retirement. Darlene takes the laptop and starts looking in Tyrell's calender. Zhang asks what Price and Elliot were working on and if Price reveals it, he will be allowed to go home and die in his sleep. Or else, they have their methods. Darlen finds the image, a different location for the Deus Grou meeting. Robot wonders that if Price is the only one who got the other address, the guards aren't their to kill just him, they're there to protect someone. Zhang gloats that the meeting is taken place as they speak and Tyrell is impressing everyone. Price says he expects a mutiny because Tyrell isn't there. Darlene wants to go to the new location. Robot wants to stay and keep an eye on Whiterose. Darlene doesn't want to if the plan goes wrong and they only have one device to catch the numbers. Robot sends her off. Zhang's assitant confirms that Tyrell is not at the meeting. Zhang is angry, asking where Tyrell is. Price doesn't know, continuing to drink. The assistant wants to go to the meeting as Price is nothing but a fool. Zhang refuses. The assistant insists that letting Elliot live led them to this delay. She tells Zhang that Elliot has beat him and they must warn the Deus Group. When Zhang refuses again, the assistant quits and walks out. Darlene is at the new location, a restaurant called Cipriani. Inside, the room is full with world leaders and such men. The kitchen staff is busy. A worker drives to go outside for a cigarette, but a guard tells her to go back inside. Darlene watches from the barricades at the corner. She is distraught at the level of security, but notices a nearby building being used to film "Shift + Control" a TV show inspired by fsociety. Robot grabs his phone. He calls Price's phone and Zhang picks up. They exchange a few words when Zhang offers to reveal something about Angela if he stops his plot. Zhang says Angela is not dead. Robot saw the picture of her corpse. Zhang insists she is alive and not to belive what one sees. Zhang can take Elliot to see her, hear her voice, hold her hand. It is Elliot holding the phone. Zhang offers to show Elliot a world without his pain or regrets. Elliot sheds a tear, saying he saw what Angela became because of Whiterose's plan: using her. Zhang says to ask her yourself. Elliot receives a message from Darlene to turn on the TV. The news shows a new fsociety video. Darlene has donned the mask and reveals to the camera that Deus Group runs the world. She has doxxed them, linking their private files, and inviting people to the meeting location. Zhang is mad. Elliot gets a call from Darlene. The fsociety video will smoke them out, Darlene says. Elliot tells her he spoke to Whiterose. Darlene asks if he's okay and is glad he's back. Elliot notices a cell tower nearby and enacts a plan to get the numbers.Zhang is on the phone, calming down the Deus members, telling them not to go outside. They hang up. Zhang yells at Price. Elliot is hacking while Darlene hacks the car garage barricade. At the meeting, one member starts to leave, starting a rush for the exit. All their cars are trapped in the garage because of a jammer Darlene has left behind. The Deus members spill into the back alley. Darlene watches from the barricade as a crowd swarms. Darlene hacks on her phone. Darlene is capturing numbers while Elliot phishes for access to the cell tower. He is successful. The garage barricade is opened. Zhang is pacing, wondering if the front entrance is secure and demanding the car be brought. Price marvels at what havoc a pipsqueak in a hoodie has wrought. Elliot is hacking. Mr. Robot asks for an update. They have a bunch of numbers, don't know if Whiterose is among them. Darlene has captured 99 of 100 Deus accounts. She checks with Elliot. Price rubs it in Zhang's face that Elliot is the only one who has truly hurt him. Zhang and Price exit the museum. Price stops on the stairs to take in the cold, peaceful night. Zhang asks if Price must be forced into the car. Price admits he almost believed that Angela was still alive. But he knows Zhang is a con man. Darlene finds the final account. She tells Elliot to start the bank transfer. Cars begin picking up the Deus members. One of the men receives a text from the bank with a code. Elliot intercepts it. Price tells Zhang that Angela lives on in the people who love her and have set off to destroy Zhang. The money transfer is complete. Elliot marvels with Mr. Robot. Zhang receives the message by phone as Price concludes that they are broke. Zhang yells as the accounts are overdrawn. Price tells Zhang that the project, the dream of another world, is dead. Zhang grabs a gun from a Dark Army soldier and shoots Price multiple times. Elliot and Mr. Robot arrives on the sidewalk across the street to see Price fall dead. Robot narrates that Rome has fallen: no more top 1% playing gods. As one Deus member is driven away, his picture is being taken by the people. He sees Darlene in the crowd. Elliot puts on his hoodie and walks away as Zhang looks in his direction before being driven away. In her residence, Whiterose applies lipstick as the police bang on the front door. They demand Zhang open up, count down, and bust down the doors and start shooting.